Ne me laisse pas seul, ce soir
by Mino Mistake
Summary: Après une tragédie au sein du Yard, la soirée de plusieurs policiers dans les bras de leur ben-aimé. /Mystrade/ /Sally-Anderson/ /Autre personnage/ (Rating peut changer, selon l'humeur de l'auteur.)
1. Chapter 1

Hello :)

Je tiens à vous prévenir que ce qui va suivre est sûrement l'une des plus grosses m**** que je n'ai jamais écrit. Mais bon. Je ne prend jamais beaucoup de recul sur mon travail (Ce que je me reproche toujours lors des conciliabules avec moi-même). Alors autant avoir votre avis, nan ? C'est un mystrade et un Sally/Anderson. Après une épreuve difficile dans l'équipe, chacun de leur côté, les policiers cherchent du réconfort dans les bras de leur bien-aimé.

Je tiens aussi à prévenir pour les fautes. (Le sujet qui fait mal.) Je me suis relue autant de fois que possible en espérant n'avoir rien laissé. Mais la conjugaison et moi, ça fait deux. J'ai jamais vraiment cherché à comprendre en même temps. Enfin bref. Prévenez-moi si vous voyez des horreurs. Et si quelqu'un a assez de courage pour devenir ma correctrice, qu'il se manifeste par message privée. Merci beaucoup :D

* * *

**I**l referma la porte de la maison dans son dos, lâchant un soupir à fendre les cœurs. De toute sa vie de policier, cette tâche, aussi rare soit-elle, était toujours la plus difficile, la plus douloureuse.

Il ouvrit la porte du jardinet, laissant derrière lui une veuve en larmes, et des enfants trop jeunes encore pour comprendre que si maman pleure, c'est parce que papa ne reviendra pas à la maison.

Assit au volant de sa voiture, il ne pouvait se résoudre à démarrer. Son cœur lui criait de retourner épauler la famille effondrée qu'il venait de quitter, son devoir lui ordonnait de tout faire pour retrouver le salaud qui avait fait ça.

Jetant un dernier regard sur la maison, il fit son choix et démarra, se dirigeant vers le Yard. Le meilleur réconfort qu'il pouvait apporter à la famille était de retrouver le meurtrier et le rendre à la justice britannique pour qu'il soit juger selon la loi du pays.

"..."

**L**'ambiance dans les locaux était à la tristesse, bien sûr. La perte d'un collègue était toujours dur, ramenant chacun des policiers à la réalité qui était qu'ils pouvaient mourir à tout instant. Les plus fragiles d'entre eux démissionneraient, les autres vous diront qu'ils fallait bien des gens comme eux pour que le monde ne sombre pas dans le chaos. Aux yeux de Greg, c'était un risque à prendre.

Il laissa son uniforme aux vestiaires et retourna à son bureau vêtu d'un pull de laine noir, frissonnant malgré tout de la tête au pied. Sally l'accosta dès qu'elle le vit.

-Greg, y'a MacAnder qui a repéré John Doe* sur une vidéo de surveillance de d'Oxford Street. Il rentrait dans Primark. Mac' est comme fou. J'ai dû l'attacher à sa chaise pour l'empêcher de se précipiter là-bas.

Greg jeta un regard au-dit Mac', affalé sur son bureau, la tête dans les bras.

-Vous auriez dû y aller, soupira le flic.

-Il était déjà reparti quand on y est allé en fait. Seulement, Mac' l'aurait tué si on l'avait eu face à nous.

Un silence s'imposa quelques instants. Instants où le jeune policier que regardait l'inspecteur releva la tête, dévoilant un visage pâle et fatigué, aux joues creusées et aux cernes noires prononcées.

-Les clés, souffla Greg. Les clés des menottes, s'il te plaît, ajouta-t-il devant l'incompréhension de sa seconde.

-Oh.

Elle fouilla les poches de sa veste, puis de son jean, et fini par les trouver accrochées à sa ceinture, sur un mousqueton rose vif. Elle les tendit vers Greg qui s'en saisit rapidement. Il rejoint en quelques pas le jeune flic et le détacha.

-Viens avec moi. glissa-t-il en le saisissant par l'épaule.

Le jeune se dirigea automatiquement vers le bureau de son supérieur, mais celui-ci le rattrapa par le bras.

-Non, par là.

Il lui indiqua d'un signe de tête les escaliers de services menant au toit. Intimidé, le garçon passa devant sur son invitation.

-M'sieur, j'veux pas voir la psy si elle vient.

Greg hocha la tête, un sourire amusé flottant sur ces lèvres. C'était vrai que madame Afferty était plus terrifiante encore que Sherlock et Moriarty réunis.

-Je m'arrangerai avec le commissaire, petit. Assieds-toi là.

Il désigna un muret de briques à l'air inconfortable mais le gosse obéit.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Harry était mon meilleur ami. On se connaissait depuis le lycée. On se lâchait jamais. Et d'un coup il est plus là. Je ne comprend plus rien. Je suis perdu. Je devais bosser l'autre soir. Mais comme ma mère était malade, il m'a proposé d'échanger nos heures... J'aurais dû être à sa place. J'aurais dû la prendre cette balle. Pas lui. Il avait Julien et Alice. Il avait Suzie. À cause de moi, ces gosses n'ont plus leur père, et Suzie n'a plus son mari...

Mac' éclata en pleurs, les mains cachant ses yeux, ses épaules secouées par les sanglots et son corps tremblant. Greg posa ses mains sur ses épaules et attendit que la crise de larmes passe, ce qui ne prit pas plus de cinq minute.

-C'est pas ta faute, gamin, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix pourtant très douce. Tu ne pouvais pas le prévoir, ça pouvait arriver à n'importe qui dans la brigade. Tout le monde ici risque sa vie. On a fait ce choix, c'est tout. Maintenant, ce qu'il nous reste à faire c'est retrouver le tueur. Suzie, Julien et Alice, tu pourras t'occuper d'eux ensuite. Mais là, t'as l'air d'un cadavre. Tu vas rentrer chez toi, dormir et manger.

-Mais si...

-Si on localise John Doe, je te promet que je viendrais te chercher directement chez toi, d'accord ? Maintenant vas te reposer quelques heures. Tu ne nous serviras à rien dans l'état où tu es.

Mac' opina du chef et se releva lentement. Ils redescendirent dans les bureaux et le jeune homme alla prendre ses affaires avant de partir avec un faible merci à Greg. L'inspecteur, au téléphone avec un indic' lui répondit par un sourire tendre. Il raccrocha bientôt et Sally s'assit sur un coin de son bureau.

-J'adore quand tu fais ça, dit-elle, un sourire admiratif dans la voix.

-Quand je fais quoi ? demanda distraitement le flic, griffonnant des notes sur un calepin.

-Quand tu es aussi... paternel. Ça fait du bien à tous je crois... T'es un bon chef, chef.

Il sourit doucement.

-Merci.

Elle lui sourit en retour et sorti du bureau.

"..."

Depuis plusieurs heures, le calme régnait dans les bureaux du Yard. Mais soudain, il fut remplacé par une effervescence nouvelle. Tout le monde se précipitait vers le parking dans un entrelacs de bras et de jambes et de têtes. Greg ne savait pas qui avait lancé l'alerte, mais désormais toute sa brigade se précipitait vers Trafalgar Square où 3 caméras avait filmé John Doe.

Il fit un détour par la maison de Mac' où il le sorti du lit pour l'emmener avec lui.

-Un mec comme lui ne mérite pas la mort. C'est ce qu'il faut te dire. Tu ne le tue pas. Il pourrira en prison, c'est tout ce qui l'attend, ok ? avait-il dit au jeune homme dans la voiture.

L'arrestation se passa sans heurts, et le véritable nom du tueur se révéla être Gandhik Palash, un immigré indien de 27 ans, qui avait paniqué lorsqu'un policier avait effectué un contrôle de routine alors qu'il avait sur lui 30 grammes de cocaïne et un couteau au lieu de ses papiers d'identités.

"..."

_Envie d'être seul ce soir ? MH._

_Surtout pas. Viens me chercher, j'ai besoin de toi. GL._

L'enquête l'avait laissé sur le carreau. Démoralisé. Affamé. Épuisé. Et la dernière chose qu'il lui fallait était d'être seul. Et Mycroft était la personne idéale pour l'épauler.

Depuis le retour de Sherlock, ils s'étaient considérablement rapproché. Et même si l'aîné Holmes restait ce qu'il était -un Holmes- Greg se plaisait à se dire qu'ils étaient désormais amis. Le politicien en voulait clairement plus, Greg aussi, mais chacun avait ses raisons de ne pas se précipiter.

Greg fut légèrement surpris lorsqu'il vit arriver une jaguar -plutôt discrète- qui n'avait rien à voir avec les habituels berlines noires gigantesques du politicien. Mycroft sortit du véhicule et alla l'embrasser tout naturellement, un geste qu'ils se permettaient, parfois, quand ça n'allait vraiment pas et que le besoin de réconfort se faisait trop insistant. Un simple geste n'ayant pas vraiment d'importance, tentaient-ils de se convaincre chacun de leur côté. Un geste que des amis pourraient avoir l'un pour l'autre.

-Vu l'heure, je n'ai pas songer à réveiller mon chauffeur. s'expliqua le rouquin lorsque Greg faisait remarquer l'absence du-dit chauffeur, en profitant pour admirer la voiture.

Mycroft capta les étincelles dans ses yeux et sourit doucement.

-Aller, viens. l'invita-t-il.

Greg s'installa dans la voiture et se laissa conduire jusqu'à la demeure de l'aîné des Holmes. Mycroft garda une main sur sa cuisse tout au long du trajet.

* * *

Voilà, voilà. Je vous l'avais dit, c'est pas fameux. Si certain d'entre vous ont tout de même lu jusqu'ici, je les en remercie beaucoup. Dans le prochain chapitre, on retrouvera Sally et Anderson, pour une soirée à deux absolument fluffy.

Donc ma petite crotte (tiens, un nouveau surnom !) va sûrement finir transformée en fiction. Paix à vos âmes, je vais vous brûler les yeux.

Et c'est sur cette note positive que nous nous quittons. Merci beaucoup, et à très bientôt ! (Ouh la plagieuse, elle a plagié Jeremy Clarksooooooon ! *huée dans le public*) (Ca y est, je me refait des films.) (Bon.) (Au revoir !)


	2. Chapter 2

Les bureaux étaient déserts, à l'exception de Sally qui finissait de ranger quelques dossiers. L'envie de retourner chez elle n'était plus là. Pour quoi faire ? Retrouver son chat Brutus, rester devant la télé avec un plat pré-préparé immonde et s'ennuyer un mourir ? Bien peu pour elle, surtout après une soirée telle que celle-ci.

-Sally ?

Elle releva la tête et eut la surprise de voir Anderson adossé contre la porte.

-Tu ne devrais pas être chez toi avec Mathilde et les garçons ? souffla-t-elle, trop habituée désormais.

-Mathilde est partie, avec Valentin et Alexandre. Et un autre homme. expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle.

Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et lui massa doucement alors qu'elle restait sous le choc.

-Mais... Mais...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ma belle. Je ne l'aimais plus, elle ne m'aimait plus. Il suffisait que l'un de nous deux ai le courage de partir, la rassura-t-il en embrassant son cou.

Elle fut parcourue d'un frisson et lui saisit la main pour la serrer fort.

-Ne me laisse pas seule ce soir, le pria-t-elle.

Le légiste hocha la tête et saisit doucement ses lèvres.

-Je ne te laisse plus jamais, Sally.

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement et la jeune femme se blottit dans les bras de son amant.

-Nous devrions rentrer, murmura le brun. Tu veux aller chez toi ?

-Non. Surtout pas, s'exclama la métisse. Mon appart' est vide et froid, allons chez toi.

Anderson hocha la tête et lui prit la main. Il lui chuchota des mots doux à l'oreille et l'emmena avec lui jusque devant le yard où sa voiture attendait, le moteur ronronnant. C'était une morgan, héritage de son grand-père, la voiture sur laquelle il avait appris à conduire. Il prit le volant et les mena jusque chez lui. Une fois arrivé, il ouvrit la portière avec galanterie et s'attela à faire maladroitement la cuisine.

-Tu n'es pas habitué, n'est-ce pas ? se moqua gentiment son amante en le voyant galérer à casser des œufs pour faire une omelette.

Il grogna une réponse qui la fit rire aux éclats, la soulageant d'un poids, alors elle se leva et lui montra comment faire.

-Seigneur, maintenant que tu es célibataire, on va te retrouver empoisonné ou mort de faim, rit-elle.

Il se retourna vers elle et saisit son visage entre ses larges paumes.

-Oh mais je ne suis pas célibataire. J'ai une magnifique petite amie, tu sais ?

Elle décida de rentrer dans son jeu.

-Et... Tu l'aime beaucoup cette femme ?

-Autant qu'un homme peut aimer une femme ! s'exclama le légiste.

Il la regarda intensément dans les yeux, saisissant sa taille de ses deux mains et il baissa la voix.

-Sally, est-ce que tu voudrais venir vivre ici, chez moi, avec moi ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Les yeux noirs de la métisse s'élargirent de surprise avant qu'un sourire éclatant ne vienne éclairer son visage.

-Oui ! Oh mon dieu oui !

* * *

**Bon et bien... Voilà voilà. J'ai été longue à poster ce chapitre, qui plus est que je n'ai aucune excuse valable. Mais c'est l'avantage d'être malade : on trouve le temps pour écrire, mais surtout ça m'évite de m'ennuyer :3 Bref, j'espère que cela vous a plu, et à très bientôt les gens ^.^**

**Petit rajout : J'viens de relire mon truc et putain, que c'est clihé ! Sérieusement, on croirait un film romantique à petit budget ! x) J'ai hoooonte :(**


	3. Note

Hey! Très chers lecteurs!

Non, non, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. Je n'ai plus d'ordinateur depuis 8 mois et les négociations pour utiliser l'ordinateur de mon paternel sont âpres! Je suis enfin parvenue à obtenir une demi-heure, que j'utilise pour vous présenter mes excuses et vous dire que la suite est déjà écrite, et qu'elle n'attend plus que je la retranscrive informatiquement (J'écris sur une vieille machine à écrire, en fait ^^)

Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, et à très bientôt ! Je vous adore


	4. Chapter 3

Hello Eve' !

Non, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.

Vous avez dû en voir passer des gamines avec des rêves plein la tête mais de la merde entre les doigts, hein ? Je ne serais qu'une parmi d'autres.

Oui, ce petit mot est pour vous dire que** j'abandonne**.

J'étudie la psychologie, l'histoire, la géographie, les sciences. Je passe des heures devant mon ordinateur à regarder des vidéos pour alimenter ma culture générale. Chaque jour, matin et soir, je relis mes cours de grammaire et de conjugaison dans le but de _m'améliorer_. J'enchaîne les lectures les unes après les autres pour apprendre de nouvelles techniques. J'écris sans cesse dans l'espoir de faire évoluer mon écriture.

Mais rien ne change. Je reste au même niveau. Comprenez mon désespoir.

Alors oui, j'abandonne. Cette fiction, comme les autres entamées et celles pas encore écrites dont la vague idée restera à jamais dans mon esprit.

Je m'excuse auprès de vous, lecteurs, qui, peut-être, vouliez connaître la suite. mais j'ai pas les couilles, encore moins _le talent_.

Je vous remercie cependant. De vos reviews, de votre passage, de votre petit coup d'œil. **Merci.**

Mino.


End file.
